


talk with your fingertips

by tsunderestorm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Trans Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: It is Jesse that knows how Genji likes it best.





	

Jesse takes the plating off gently, with something close to reverence. Genji has never been delicate, but without the metallic armor he seems softer, like he's peeled away some outer layer to see what lies beneath, soft and smooth beneath the metal exoskeleton.

His bodysuit is form-fitting, pulled tight over the curve of his ass, taut over his thighs and when he lays back and spreads his legs, Jesse smirks. He's glowing, a soft, green-tinted light that bleeds through the damp fabric of the bodysuit and pulses gently in time with his breathing. Like a nightlight, but they aren't going to bed any time soon, not when Genji's worked up so bad already his pussy is glowing, neon green because he needs it so bad.

“Gee, darlin’...” Jesse drawls as he skitters his hands up Genji's thighs, stopping just short of the wet heat between his legs still covered in shiny fabric. “Ain't you a sight.”

Genji hooks his leg around Jesse's waist and pulls him closer. “Is it a good one?” he asks sweetly.

“Hell yeah,” Jesse says, and he isn't lying.

Genji is the finest cyborg he ever did see, and in this day and age he sees a lot of them. None of them are Genji, with that lithe body rebuilt so spectacularly, with pure white and bright green and shiny silver all coming together like a work of goddamn art. None of them are as fantastically accommodating, either - Jesse would know, he's tried them out. Half humans, like Genji, Omnics, his fair share of humans over the years in an effort to stave off the loneliness. Genji is on a whole different level.

“This pretty pussy, all lit up and wet for me?”

Genji moans from behind the faceplate before he hits the button to remove it, tossing it aside so Jesse can see his blown-black pupils and his familiar smirk, the flush creeping high on his cheekbones that he finds so goddamn endearing, always has. Gently, Jesse runs his hand between his legs and whistles low, wolflike. Appreciative.

The skin-tight leggings are so tight it's obscene, letting Jesse see the way it clings to the folds of his cunt, can see the little nub of his clit when he spreads himself wider with the splay of his legs. He thumbs across it, marveling at the way Genji jerks, the way he responds in half a heartbeat. Slowly, deliberately he brings his fingers to his mouth and licks the wetness from them and the motion goes straight to his cock, makes it swell and his jeans. Later, he promises as he drinks in the smell, the taste, everything that's so uniquely Genji there for the taking at his fingertips. Jesse pulls the leggings down and tosses them aside and Genji spreads his legs once more, well and truly exposed.

“What can I do for ya, darlin?” Jesse asks, rubbing teasing circles just above his clit, close enough to work him up but not enough to give him any real pleasure. “Want me to eat you up, or you want somethin inside?”

Genji bucks so Jesse's finger slips in the wetness of him and thumbs across his clit and he _smirks_ as he moans. “I want you to finger fuck me,” he says slowly, his accent sounding foreign with the dirty words. “Make me cum on your hand.”

Jesse growls then, low in his throat. “Your wish is my command, sweet thing,” he says, because he'd do whatever Genji wanted, and then “just let me have one taste?”

Genji brings his hand to Jesse's messy hair and pushes his head down as if to say _go ahead_ and Jesse kisses the inside of each smooth thigh, licks his lips before he kisses Genji’s, soft and slick between his legs. His boyfriend is so wet already, coating his beard as he licks into him, as he fastens his lips around the sensitive bud of his clit and sucks gently. Genji arches against him, fans whirring as his body heats up, shooting the gentlest of electrical pulses through Jesse's tongue. Like licking a battery on a dare as a kid, he'd told him once, leaves him pleasantly numb. He'd lose feeling in his tongue for hours if it meant working Genji to orgasm properly, if it meant licking up all the fluids from his cunt and asking for _more._

“Your mouth has always been so good,” Genji says when Jesse pulls back after one taste, true to his word, and he smiles as he sits back on his heels between Genji's legs. Licking his lips, savoring the taste, he says “ _You're_ so good.”

Jesse shakes his head and lets his fingers come to rest, index and ring, on either side of Genji's pussy and spreads him open, uses his middle finger to rub slow circles over his clit. “You're so good, honey, look at this...aw hell, I love how wet you are for me.”

Genji glows under the praise, tipping his head back and drinking in the feeling. “So wet,” he echoes, then softly: “make me wetter?”

Jesse stops the movements of his hand, the slow push of two fingers into the slick heat of Genji's welcoming body so he can make good on Genji’s request. “You wanna do the thing, darlin’? ‘Cause we both know I can make you do it, easy as pie.”

Genji nods eagerly, giggles. He still laughs so easy, now, after everything and it makes Jesse so happy his heart hurts. “You're best at it.”

He _is_ good, knows just how to touch him, how to work two fingers into the searing heat of him and crook them, a gesture like _come hither, come to me_. How appropriate that he's asking Genji to come, as he's pushing the spot inside of him that overwhelms him at the same time he's rubbing circles over his clit. It'd been surprising at first, given Jesse's lack of experience with, well, those parts, but now it's _fun_ , making Genji cum so hard he gushes all over his hand, making desperate little pants and lusty whimpers, rocking on Jesse's fingers until the bed beneath him is soaked and Jesse has one hell of a mess to lap off his hand.


End file.
